L'histoire de la façon dont Qui Gon a recontré ses zamis, et autre !
by Watercolour Knight
Summary: Qui Gon est seul dans un bar. Obi Wan aussi. Anakin est sûrement en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il est tard, et aux yeux d'Obi Wan, Qui Gon semble être spécial. Peut-être n'a t-il pas tort.
1. Whisky in the bar

**Aloha ! Vous venez de cliquer sur mon histoire, merciiii, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

 **Pour continuer dans la rime, c'est ma première fiction et je trime.**

 **Non pour de vrai, je ne suis jamais entièrement satisfaite des trucs que j'écris alors j'abandonne souvent. Mais bon, cette fois je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment me donner un coup de pied aux fesses ! C'est en travaillant qu'on s'améliore !**

 **Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une review :)**

 **Also, Disclaimer : L'univers Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :) Sinon, il y aurait déjà eu un spin-off sur Maître Kenobi :O !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Whisky in the bar**

"Votre whisky, monsieur"

L'homme assis derrière le contoire murmura un vague merci en direction du barman et porta immédiatement le verre à ses lèvres, d'un air absent. Il but une gorgée de ce breuvage qu'il chérissait tant tout en étudiant l'endroit où il avait échoué. En effet, ce soir Qui Gon Jinn avait décidé de terminer l'épuisante journée qu'il venait de passer dans ce bar un peu paumé. L'endroit était situé dans une rue presque déserte et l'enseigne faisait peu envie : juste au dessus de la porte en bois se trouvait un néon vert clignotant misérablement avec fatigue. L'homme était entré se disant qu'il y trouverait la tranquillité recherchée. Pourtant, il se rendit compte bien vite qu'il n'allait pas passer un moment calme ce soir. La jeune clientèle du _Tatooine_ se déchainait sur de la musique punk aux sonorités variés. Même si il entendait ce genre de musique pour la première fois, des souvenirs de sa propre jeunesse lui revinrent.

Qui Gon avait réussit à se dégotter une place tout au bout du contoire, il faut dire qu'il y avait peu de personnes autour de celui-ci. De cette manière, il pouvait observer la faune environnante sans être perçu par les autres. Après quelques regards jeté aléatoirement autour de lui, ses yeux furent attirés par une scène se déroulant près de lui. Scène plutôt commune dans ce genre d'endroit : le barman venait de poser un verre (d'une boisson non-identifiée par Qui Gon) devant un adolescent qui s'était avachit sur une chaise quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune garçon avait levé un sourcil d'un air interrogateur, et le serveur avait pointé un homme assis à l'autre bout du contoire. Celui-ci lança un clin d'oeil au nouveau venu. Jetant un regard à la boisson, puis à l'homme "généreux", le garçon renifla le liquide avant de reposer le verre sur le contoire avec un large sourire. Il se leva sans y toucher. Qui Gon regarda sa silhouette disparaître et se fondre dans la foule sur le dancefloor.

Puis il tourna sa tête en direction de l'autre homme, qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air peu affecté. Le temps d'une chanson, Qui Gon avait vidé son propre verre par petites gorgées et son regard s'était perdu dans la masse d'adolescents transpirants. Il pouvait presque voir de la fumée se dégager de la foule. La musique se calma et les danseurs finirent pas se disperser. Ayant abandonné ses activités d'observation, Qui Gon fixait un point au dessus de la piste quand il sentit une présence à coté de lui. Il tourna lentement la tête.

"Salut, hum, je peux m'asseoir là?"

Qui Gon identifia immédiatement l'arrivant comme étant le jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait un sourire incertain sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le même sourire fière et mesquin qu'il avait arboré précédemment en déclinant le verre de l'inconnu.

Qui Gon hocha la tête "Bien sûr".

"Je m'appelle Obi Wan" lui avait dit le garçon, l'air de vouloir commencer une conversation. L'homme aux long cheveux bruns se contentât de hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Il regarda son compagnon de chaise plus attentivement. Obi Wan semblait vraiment jeune, une vingtaine d'année surement. Il avait des yeux bleus éblouissants et Qui Gon ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

"Est-ce qu'on peut... heu, genre, parler ?" avait demandé le jeune homme, les joues légèrement rouges. _Oh_ , il était plutôt amoché par l'alcool, remarqua l'autre homme. Il se demanda vaguement si Obi Wan avait, au final, bel et bien accepté des verres offerts par des étrangers.

"C'est dangereux ce que tu fais là" avait prévenu le plus âgé, l'air concerné.

 _Sérieusement ?_ Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça. Il n'aimait pas s'introduire dans la vie des autres, leur dire quoi faire, et pourtant il avait à peine posé les yeux sur ce garçon qu'il avait ressentit le besoin de le mettre en garde. _Déformation professionnelle à coup sur,_ soupira t-il dans sa tête.

Obi Wan avait rit à se remarque et ses yeux étincelaient. Qui Gon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le reflet roux de ses cheveux ressortait sous la lumière tamisée du bar. Ils semblaient relativement doux et étaient un peu en bataille. Tout semblait appeler à ce qu'on passe la main dedans. Et à la seconde où Qui Gon eu cette pensée, Obi Wan replaça ses mèches rebelles d'un geste rapide. Le sourire ne quittant pas son visage égayé par l'alcool.

"Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux ? murmura ce dernier avec espièglerie. Aller tout seul dans un bar ? Boire ? Parler à un inconnu ? Ou tout à la fois ?" Il s'était penché en avant, se respiration chatouillant l'oreille de Qui Gon, ce qui colla des frissons dans le dos de l'homme. Il se réprimanda intérieurement pour cette réaction totalement inappropriée. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

"Je pourrais être dangereux"

"C'est parce que vous n'avez pas envie de me parler que vous dîtes ça ?" répondit l'autre, qui avait perdu son air malicieux et avait adopté une moue boudeuse. "Parce que de mon côté, j'ai envie de venir vous voir depuis que je vous ai vu me regarder tout à l'heure"

Ah, il n'était donc pas le seul à observer. Intéressant.

"J'analysais la situation". Les mots sortaient de sa bouche calmement.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous avez analysé donc ?". Obi Wan continuait dans sa lancé et flirtait ouvertement avec l'homme face à lui, se rapprochant toujours plus. Il avait même posé sa main sur son genou. Main que Qui Gon s'empressa de déplacer, entrainant un soupir de la part jeune homme.

"Assez pour confirmer que tu es saoul et pas en âge de côtoyer ce genre d'endroit."

Obi Wan leva un sourcil.

"On se tutoie ? Génial, je n'osais pas amener le sujet ! Et je ne suis pas si jeune que ça d'abord. Je ne suis même pas mineur d'ailleurs. Tu devrais revoir tes aptitudes en 'analyse' ... " déclara-t'il, laissant sa phrase en suspens car il n'avait définitivement pas connaissance du nom de son vis à vis. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, entrainant Qui Gon à décliner son identité.

"Alors, sans vouloir paraître indiscret, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme toi viens faire ici ?" repris le jeune homme

"Je te retourne la question." Qui Gon avait lui aussi un sourire sur le visage. Quitte à jouer à ce jeu, autant que les deux partis s'y mettent, avait-il pensé.

Après quelques verres en plus et une conversation à laquelle Qui Gon essayait vainement de garder un fil conducteur, les deux hommes finirent par sortir du bar. Il était tard, Qui Gon regarda sa montre, _ah, il était_ _plutôt très tôt, en_ fait. Il soupira. Il devait être prêt à partir au travail dans deux heures. Pas que cela soit un gros problème pour lui, il avait déjà géré bien pire qu'une soirée alcoolisée. Non, son principal soucis maintenant c'était la personne à ses cotés, ou plutôt dans ses bras, à moitié consciente. Qui Gon soupira. Il ne savait absolument pas où habitait Obi Wan, et parmi toutes les choses dont ils avaient parlé cette nuit, le sujet n'était jamais venu sur le tapis. Il n'essaya même pas de demander directement à la personne concernée, qui visiblement était bien trop occupée à discourir sur le comportement primaire des automobilistes, bien qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans la rue en ce même moment.

"C'est fou ce que les gens sont incivilisés ! Eh, c'est un mot qui se dit ça Qui ?"

Celui-ci soupira longuement.

"J'imagine qu'on va passer le reste de la nuit chez moi" déclara Qui Gon, se résignant à porter Obi Wan, qui visiblement ne répondait plus de lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Chapitre 2 is here.**

 **J'préfère prévenir que je ne sais pas du tout comment cette histoire va tourner, omg :P On peut dire que j'ai une sorte de fil conducteur dans ma tête, mais je ne le suis quasiment jamais quand j'écris, donc...**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Star Wars. Dans le cas contraire, il y aurait déjà un film sur la romance entre Dooku et Dark Maul ;D**

 **Allez, bonne lecturation.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le réveil sans forces**

Obi Wan fut tiré de ses songes par une chaleur intense au niveau de sa paupière. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Il avait maintenant la sensation que ses deux rétines venaient d'être grillées, et un grognement de douleur échappa des ses lèvres. Un énorme marteau cognait contre sa boite crânienne dans un rythme régulier et assourdissant. Il tira les couvertures le plus haut possible au dessus de lui et s'emmitoufla dedans. Après un moment dans le noir, il tenta à nouveau de battre des paupières, lentement, sa main tendue devant les yeux, doigts écartés pour voir à travers, sans risquer de se faire agresser une fois de plus.

Ce qu'il avait prit pour un jet d'acide quelques minutes auparavant se révéla n'être que les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les pales des volets, à demi-fermés. Il se retourna dans le lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Une douce odeur de cannelle l'enivra et il se sentit retomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée. A quelques secondes près, il aurait pu se rendormir, c'était sans compter sur un détail qui avait bien faillit lui échapper. Mais bien évidemment, rien n'était sensé échapper à Obi Wan Kenobi, et même sa gueule de bois le rendait plus lent, il conservait toutes ses compétences.

Le jeune homme se décrivait comme un observateur accomplit. Grace à ses années passées à enquêter sur tout et n'importe quoi il avait réussit le concours d'une grande école de journalisme dans la ville de Coruscant, il y a deux ans de cela. (il se rappela d'une de ses affaires les plus passionnantes, qui' il avait sobrement intitulé : _Qui donc vend des Death Sticks pendant la récréation ?..._ Eh, pour un enfant c'était déjà suffisant comme enquête!).

C'est donc en remarquant ce petit détail qu'il parvint à se réveiller pleinement. _Je n'ai pas de volets vénitiens..._ Il se redressa d'un coup du lit et observa autour de lui. Nope, définitivement pas chez lui. Il aurait du s'en douter plus tôt, il détestait les bougies à la cannelle, et il y en avait une, posée juste de l'autre côté de lit double, sur la table de nuit.

Posant sa tête entre les paumes de sa main, il poussa un long soupir. Il allait falloir se rappeler de la veille, et surtout, avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il se mit donc en quête, et remarqua que l'autre côté de lit n'était pas défait, et était froid. Il avait donc dormit seul, bonne chose à savoir. Pas de dérapage donc... Pas dans cette pièce tout du moins.

Il scanna la pièce des yeux à la recherche de photos, posters ou de quelconques morceaux de papier qui pourraient le renseigner un peu sur l'identité de la personne qui lui avait généreusement laissé son lit pour la nuit. Puisqu'il n'avait visiblement plus aucun souvenir de la veille. La pièce était vide. Il avait l'impression de contempler un de ces magazines de déco, où carrément d'être dans une pièce type d'Ikea. Le genre d'endroit mis en scène pour avoir l'air habité, mais qui ne l'est clairement pas. Il décida de visiter les autres pièces, et éventuellement la cuisine, à la recherche d'un petit mot de la part du proprio et surtout d'une aspirine.

Obi Wan se leva non sans vaciller, le marteau cognait toujours. Il portait son t-shirt, et quelqu'un avait retiré son jean et ses chaussures, qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier, posés sur une chaise près de la porte. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il fut soulagé de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le verre d'eau qui l'attendait sur la table et s'empressa d'avaler le cachet anti douleur. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le mot qu'il tenait dans sa main et le porta près de son visage, plissant les yeux, son état ne s'étant guère amélioré depuis le réveil. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouches recouvrant le papier.

 _Bonjour Obi Wan,_

 _Je suppose qu'en lisant ça, tu ne seras pas au mieux de ta forme. Comme tu as pu le voir, je t'ai laissé de quoi apaiser le plus gros de la douleur, c'est un peu plus fort que l'aspirine alors ça devrait allez mieux dans peu de temps.  
_

 _J'ai du quitter l'appartement tôt pour le travail c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas là pour te raconter tes exploits de la veille. Dans les grandes lignes; tu étais déjà pas mal amoché quand tu es venu me voir, et on a passé la soirée à boire et parler. Tu m'as principalement parlé de toi et tu as surtout eu de nombreux épisodes où tu soliloquais. Tu devrais te lancer dans la politique, tes idées n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Bien que tu sois un peu trop jeune à mon humble avis._

 _En résumé, passer la soirée en ta compagnie m'a rappelé que parfois, créer des liens sociaux n'était pas si mal. Par contre, un conseil pour toi si ce que tu recherche n'est pas exactement une discussion sympa autour d'un verre : évite les vieux aigris comme moi._

 _La clef est près de l'entrée, tu pourras la laisser en dessous du paillasson en partant. Et passe une bonne journée, en espérant que tu te remette vite sur pieds._

 _-Qui Gon-_

 _p.s : Le café est préparé, et il doit rester deux trois paquets de gâteaux. Fouille dans les placards si l'envie te prend._

Cela serait un euphémisme de dire que le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris par ce mot. Qui s'apparentait plus à une lettre. Si l'appartement de cet homme ne laissait rien transparaître sur lui, tout était définitivement dans ces quelques mots. Et Obi Wan avait en quelque sorte déjà dressé le portrait psychique de ce Qui Gon, à défaut de se souvenir de lui au plan physique.

Il avait donc affaire à un homme d'âge moyen, voir avancé à en croire l'expression utilisée (qu'Obi Wan suspectait être tout de même un peu exagérée), qui ne recherchait définitivement pas un plan cul sans lendemain quand il se rendait dans un bar. Il lui sembla également être attentionné, il lui avait laissé sa chambre, avait préparé de quoi l'aider à faire passer sa gueule de bois. Et avait définitivement une sorte d'ironie cachée en lui. Au final Obi Wan ne fit même pas étonné d'apprendre que ce fut lui qui ai fait le premier pas. C'était à peu près ce qui l'attirait chez un homme. Évidemment, ce dernier devait être particulièrement bel homme, car il croyait en son goût en la matière.

Après un petit déjeuner bien mérité et un passage dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir en vitesse, il pensa qu'il serait préférable de quitter les lieux, comme l'avait sous entendu Qui Gon dans sa lettre. Obi Wan était déçu. L'homme n'avait pas laissé de numéro de téléphone et n'avait, d'aucune manière, exprimé l'envie de le revoir. Dans un élan de curiosité, et aussi d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme mystérieux, il sortit un stylo de la poche de son jean et inscrit son numéro de potable sur le morceau de papier où Qui Gon avait rédigé sa lettre. Sur ce, il prit ses dernière affaires, nettoya son verre et quitta les lieux en verrouillant la porte.

Il suivit les indications de Qui Gon et s'accroupit pour déposer la clef sous le tapis d'entrée. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées et surtout pas vraiment remis de sa cuite de la vielle. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva sur les fesses, abasourdi lorsqu'il entendit un fort aboiement juste à coté de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse analyser la situation, une petite boule de poil s'était jetée sur lui et avait entreprit de lui recouvrir le visage de salive. Une exclamation de surprise échappa de ses lèvres, et il espéra que personne ne l'avait entendu. C'était assez embarrassant à vrai dire. Surtout qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les chiens, et le fait qu'il y soit allergique pesait évidemment dans la balance. En général, il n'était pas fan des animaux de compagnie et préférait largement les bêtes sauvages.

Il tenta d'éloigner le chien, et du s'y prendre à deux mains. C _'est qu'elle est têtue la bête !_ Obi Wan s'impatienta et jura dans sa barbe quand un autre bruit attira son attention. Il leva la tête et distingua clairement une autre personne, qui se tenait devant la porte voisine et le regardait d'un air amusé.


End file.
